Everlasting
by mrsbyakuyakuchiki1129
Summary: After Fang left the Flock, he felt as though nothing could replace the place in his heart where Max was. Yet, he still wanted to help her save the world. Using his blog to recruit new members, he never thought he'd meet someone like Ever. FAX/FangXOC
1. Chapter 1: Fang's Blog

~OK, so this story takes place after Fang left the Flock. It's basically about his struggles to help save the world, and get over Max at the same time. He uses his blog to recruit members for a new "gang" and a girl named Ever joins. She's a mutant freak, too, but he has no clue what she is. There is some FangXOC and FangXMax soo, read along, and see if you're interested.

~Ugh I'm required to do this, but only once, cuz I hate it: I do not own any members of the Flock except for Ever. They belong to James Patterson, though i would LOVE to have Fang for myself xD

Leaving Max was the hardest thing I've ever done. Ever. Sometimes it hurt so bad, that I could actually feel the animate pain reside in my chest, growing ever larger, swarming my heart like a black hole. Sometimes I screamed at the sky when no one was around, just to make it feel like the pain actually left. But then it came back, and it refuses to leave.

Flying was the only thing that actually sometimes made it seem the like the pain left. I just can't describe the feeling of letting your wings extend, flapping, letting you roam the sky on your own. It's most extravagant at night, when it seems like your flying _right _under the stars, like you could reach up and grab one.

But then once I land Max finds her way back into my head once more, bringing the aching pain right back to where it was before.

And so the urge to kill Dylan washes over me again.

Dylan.

Who is he to think that he's Max's other half? That's for her to decide. Not him.

Groaning aloud, I sat down, leaning my back on a large rock. I brought my knees to my chest and buried my head in them.

I never would have shown such vulnerability in front of the flock. I was supposed to be the strong, but silent one. So why was I here, bringing my knees to my chest as if it'd ease the pain lying there? Why was I here, sitting down for I couldn't stand with the weight in my heart that kept eating away at me? Why was I here, letting a tear flow down my cheek? I'm Fang. Fang is never this…see-through, as if I'm letting all the emotions inside me out. I never did that. And why was I feeling such emotions anyway? I made this decision; I won't go back on it, even though I'd do anything to see that strong, firm face lead the flock, as her brown-and-white speckled feathers extended about her.

I clutched my chest. Loneliness washed over me like a tidal wave. I wanted someone to be with, someone that I could wrap my arms around and bury my face in their hair.

But even still, I had to continue. I had to help save this world, even if it isn't with the person I want to be with the most.

And I know I can't do it alone.

Finding my way over to an internet café, I started to write a new blog:

**You are reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!**

**Today's date: **Already Too Late!

**You are visitor number: 187,361,007**

Long story short: I need to recruit some new members. Not for a flock, more like a…gang, you could say. Why, you ask? Well, I'm no longer a part of the Flock. Trust me, I'm more upset than you can imagine. But things change. And right now, if we want to save this planet, I need more members. Whether you're a mutant freak or not, if you got some special ability that can help kick some butt and save Earth, then e-mail me. I'll interview you, sort of. And if you qualify, then hooray, if you don't…tough luck. E-mail me, I know we can save this planet.

Fly on,

Fang.

I sighed. I hoped with every part of me that this would work, that I can help Max save this world even if I'm not with her. I still loved her with every part of my heart, and I wanted to help in any way I could.

I pressed refresh, just for the heck of it, not really expecting to get comments right away.

I was wrong.

I already had 25 comments. So I read them.

None of them, not one, sounded promising. I checked my e-mail, and I already had a lot, telling me of people's "special abilities" and whatnot. And yet, none of them gave me a feeling that this plan could actually work.

Groaning inwardly, losing hope by the second, I refreshed one more time, just to see what would happen. Another unread message popped up in my inbox from someone named "Ever_Lasting". Intrigued by the subject title that merely read "I can help", I clicked on it.

All the other subject titles said something like "OMG, Fang I want to be with you!", but this was subtle.

The e-mail read:

**I know what you've been through. I was once in the School, I was once tested on, I was once afraid for my life and I know the kind of chill that runs through your spine when you merely see a man wearing a white coat. I can help, Fang. I guess you can say I'm a… "mutant freak". I'm not going to tell you what I am, though. That's for you to find out. E-mail me back if interested.**

**Sincerely,**

**Ever. **

I tried to ignore the gut feeling that told me to hit REPLY. I tried to ignore the little voice in the back of my mind that yelled "e-mail her back, Fang!". Not the kind of voice Max has, more of a conscience I wasn't even aware I had.

So, I hit reply. And I kept it subtle, but to the point.

**You're in. **

**~~~I kind of know where this is going, and if you're interested and want me to continue, let me know! It wasn't really an interesting first chapter, but it'll get better, I swear. (: So if ya wanna see some Fangy goodness, click that review button! xD And there will be some FAX later on ;) **


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

~~OK, so here's chapter 2. I decided to make it a little more FangXOC but there will be some FAX later on! Enjoy ;)

Two people cannot make up a group. So, I still had to find more people to recruit into my new gang, and for the life of me I could _not _figure out what to call it! I mean, Flock made sense—we were all bird kids. I guess I'd have to figure out when I actually had all the members.

I checked through all my e-mails, staying up all night in front of a computer, so much so that the glow off of it actually bleached my skin into becoming somewhat pale. But, flying out in front of the sun all day would make me tan again in no time, so I wasn't worried.

I found a guy named Aaron who seemed somewhat promising. He was a black belt in karate so he definitely had the power to kick some serious butt. So, I let him join our new group, too.

But still, this "Ever" girl was still the one to intrigue me the most. I mean, she was experimented on at the godforsaken School as well. I couldn't _help _but wonder about her. What was she like? How did she look like? And just what kind of mutant freak was she?

The fact that I was wondering so much about someone I'd never even met annoyed me to no end. I mean, I'm Fang, I'm not supposed to _care_.

Running a hand through my dark, long hair, I sighed. Max was still on the brain.

I just couldn't forget about all the time we had shared, all the history we had made, how happy she made me feel when I was with her.

And the way she called Dylan "Mr. Perfect" when we were out for coffee that one time that seemed so long ago still irked me. Though, the way she was so open and caring to me made me lose all the worries I had for her falling for Dylan.

Though, that was then. This is now.

I left the Flock. There was no doubt in my mind that Max hates me now. I mean, I can already see that hurt, betrayed face she's probably wearing.

And so the guilt creeps up again once more.

I bit my bottom lip, still wearing that uncaring mask, though. My thoughts should always be hidden. Being too vulnerable is a big weakness.

A _ding _from the computer brought me out of my train of thought.

It was an e-mail from Ever.

I immediately clicked on it, wondering why I was so eager to do so.

It read:

**Hey, Fang. Where should I meet up with you for that interview, or whatever? It doesn't matter where. I'll come anyway.**

**Sincerely, **

**Ever.**

My fingers danced across the keyboards and I told her to meet me in a coffee shop, giving her the exact address.

I know, I know, that's careless of me. How can I know whether she's trustworthy or not? But that stupid conscience of mine told me it'd be okay, and that there was nothing to worry about.

I anticipated the moment of her reply, and when her message finally popped up in my inbox, I immediately clicked on it. She said she'd meet me there tomorrow at three o'clock p.m.

And I had no idea of why I was even remotely excited.

The next morning I woke up in a tree. I had nowhere to go, but I was used to sleeping in trees just like I did when I was with the Flock.

I pang of angst erupted from within me. But I tried my best to ignore it.

This happens every time I think of the Flock, think of holding Angel in my arms when she was upset, think of blocking out Nudge's random outbursts of babbles, think of secretly scooting things closer to Iggy to make it easier for him, think of Gazzy's lame but hilarious jokes, think of my lips pressed against Max's.

I blocked out the thoughts by squeezing my eyes shut.

I didn't know what time it was, but I remembered my meeting with Ever. Jumping out of the tree and landing gracefully, even though I hadn't snapped out my dark-as-night wings, I started to run to the coffee shop that I told her to meet me at.

Once I got there I saw that the clock read one forty-five p.m.

I was early.

I was dressed in my usual black attire, and I saw all the teenage girls there looking at me and then quickly glancing away, giggling.

It annoyed me.

I sat in front of a computer that the coffee shop had (it was also an internet café) and looked at the comments in my blog. They were all the same. Most of them said things like "Why aren't you with the flock anymore!" and "why'd you break up with Max?" and crap like that. I ignored them all. But, occasionally they said "Since you're not with Max anymore, I'm open ;)". I also ignored those.

The clock ticked at an agonizing pace, but finally when it reached three o'clock, I took a seat at a table for two, waiting for Ever to walk in.

It just hit me that I had no idea how she'd look like and had no way of knowing who was Ever. Gosh, I'm stupid.

But then someone walked through the door, setting off a little _ding _that rang every time someone opened it.

And for some reason, I don't know why, but I suddenly _knew _that the girl who walked through was Ever.

And it took my breath away.

The girl was tall, as tall as me, and had long, silky black hair that stopped in the small of her back. She had emerald green, shining eyes, and was slender.

And beautiful.

The look on her face was uncaring, but she was looking around, and I knew for me.

Once her eyes stopped on me, I knew she knew I was Fang.

She slowly walked over and said, "Fang?"

I gave the smallest of nods and said, "Ever?"

She returned the gesture.

Ever pulled out a chair and sat across from me, saying nothing, waiting for me to say the first thing.

My cold, stone eyes merely looked at her, waiting to make the first comment. But when she didn't, and things got too awkward, I started.

"Do you have a last name?" Was the first thing I asked, which seemed stupid, but I was curious.

"Do you?"

I shook my head.

"Nor do I." A small smirk tugged at her glossy lips.

"Where are you from?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"California. Though, I know from your blogs you don't have a set destination, so I'm not going to bother asking the same question," She said, her fingers laced, her chin resting on her hands.

An image of Max suddenly popped up in my head, but I tried to shake it away.

"So," I started, "you were also experimented on at the School?"

"Yes."

"So what exactly are you?"

There was silence. And Ever said nothing for the longest of time, refusing to meet my gaze. "You'll just have to see."

I narrowed my eyes in anger. "Well, then. How can I let you join my little group if I don't even know what you are?"

"You can object me. You can refuse to let me in your little gang if you wish. See what happens."

I don't know why, but I liked the way she threatened me, dared me to even try and object her offer to join my gang.

I said nothing and exhaled.

"Alright then. So why, exactly, do you want to join?" I finally asked.

"I've been at the School, remember, Fang? I hate them just as much as you do. I want revenge, and I want to save this planet, too. I basically have the same objectives as you, which will make things much easier for you both you and I."

I gave a small nod. "OK, then. It's a deal. You're officially in."

"Who else is 'in'?" She put air quotes around the word.

"All I have so far is a guy named Aaron, a black belt, who I'll be interviewing tomorrow at the same time."

Ever nodded and smiled. "So why did you leave the Flock, exactly?"

I sighed, glaring away and refusing to meet her emerald eyes. "It's a long story."

"I have time."

"Look, I just met you. Why the hell should I tell you anything?" I snapped, glaring at her, surprised by the way she didn't even flinch.

She shrugged a shoulder. "You're right. You shouldn't. But, I was just wondering."

I raised an eyebrow. This Ever girl was…different. And just because of that I was even more intrigued.

~~Woo! Chappy 2! Review! Everytime you read this and don't review, a puppy dies :,( You don't wanna kill a puppy, now do you?


	3. Chapter 3: A Dark Angel's Wings

~~Heyyo! Yeah I'm updating pretty quickly…I really don't have a life so this is pretty much all I do. Tell me if ya think this going too slow or too quick or whatever! Give me your honest opinion, there's always room for improvement (:

Max's POV:

I had that freaking note that stupid bird kid with that dumb perfect hair wrote memorized because I read it so much. And I had no idea why. But you know what sucks the most? I still cry every time I read it. Every. Single. Time.

"Max," I heard that small, familiar voice say, "you're crying again."

It was Angel. I didn't even have to turn around to know that.

I wiped away my tears, trying to put on that tough face they were all accustomed to but utterly failed. "I know, sweetie. But don't worry. I'm okay." Another complete and total lie.

I wondered what Fang was doing right now, then mentally slapped myself. Why did I still care about that stupid jerk? He left me. He left _us_. Right after I cried my eyes out because I finally had him again, after we saved him from death. And then he just _left_.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and followed it up to meet the deep pools of blue eyes that were staring down at me with concern. "Max, are you okay?"

It was Dylan.

I didn't know who I hated more—Dylan or Fang? I'd like to say Dylan, because he "claims" he was created to be my other half, and he claimed it when I was still happily in love with Fang.

But now I wasn't so sure.

I mean, Dylan was here trying to comfort me, while Fang was off doing God knows what.

I looked at the tear-stained note and did to it what I was going to with my past: I threw it in the garbage can.

Fang's POV:

Hands stuffed in my pockets, staring down at my feet as they crunched dead leaves that were on the trail, Ever and I walked through the woods.

It was a chilly night, though I didn't mind. We said nothing, just merely walked along the leaf ridden path.

I clenched my fists. _Everything _reminded me of Max. I started to feel the idea creeping up in my mind stating that I should go back, that I did the wrong thing.

But it was too late now. Everyone would be mad, no one would accept me again. And I didn't want to return, I couldn't. Not after what Dylan told me.

I hadn't noticed, but apparently I was still clenching my fists, my brows furrowed, looking angry and…lonely.

"Something the matter?" I heard Ever say. "You look stressed."

I looked at her from the top of my eyes through my hair. "It's nothing." Another lie.

Ever nodded slowly and then averted her eyes, and after what seemed like an eternity of silence she spoke. "You know, you really are a horrible liar. I can tell by your eyes. And I can also tell what has gotten you so upset."

I glared at her. "Oh, so you can? What are you, a mind reader like Angel? Is that what the School made you?"

Ever laughed, making the blood in veins boil.

"No, I'm not a mind reader. It's just plainly obvious. You miss them, you miss your Flock, or whatever you called it." A slow smile crept up Ever's face. "You're so easy to read."

I clenched my fists harder. "I did what I had to do and I have no regrets! Stop acting like I'm a book you just love to read!"

Ever smiled and looked up at the full moon. The tops of the trees blinded the light and just a few slivers of silver threads escaped and were shining down on the path in front of us.

"Has anyone ever told you that you get irritated easily?" She said oh, so casually and continued to stare at the small patches of sky that were visible through the tops of trees. Every few seconds a leaf would fall from the top and land ever so slowly on the bottom.

I thought about. Usually I kept my cool, stayed calm for as long as I could. "Actually, no, they haven't."

Ever's lips twitched into a sly smile. "So what is it about me that changes you so drastically?"

I gave her my death glare. "It's your fault that you're so annoying."

A giggle burst through her lips and she said nothing after that.

Once we walked in agonizing long silence for what seems like centuries, Ever was the first to talk. "Can I see them?"

I looked over with a confused gaze and arched a brow. "See what?"

"Your wings."

I was stunned to silence.

We merely stared at each other for a long time before she said, "Well?"

"Why? Why do you want to see them?"

Ever shrugged a shoulder, making her long, glossy black curtain of hair move off her shoulders and onto her back. "Merely curious is all. I'd like to see what the School exactly turned you into."

Well, what could be the harm? After all Ever was a fellow…mutant.

So I rolled my shoulder, letting my wings unfold from the slits in my shirt. I rolled my shoulders, making the pain of keeping them concealed for so long drift away. It felt so good to finally let them loose.

Ever's eyes grew the size of saucers. "Oh my goodness," she whispered softly. "They're…they're…"

The silver glow of the moon made it seem like my dark feathers were a navy blue.

For some reason, I wanted to know what Ever was thinking right now…what her first impression of who I truly am was.

Ever's POV:

My first impression? I can honestly say he looked like a dark, angel of death as his black as night wings matched his dark hair and dark eyes that he stared at me with, cold as stone, showing no emotion.

It was beautiful, in it's own sinister way.

"They're…amazing," I breathed, edging closer to his long wings. He had a wingspan of nearly fourteen feet.

I touched his feathers and he looked at me over his shoulder, eyeing me carefully, as if not trusting me.

He jerked his shoulder back, so his wings flew from my touch. I eyed him, curious.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool, but what's your 'secret'?" He made air quotes around the word and said it as if it held venom to it. "What're you hiding? You saw what I really am…Now tell me, Ever, what are you, really?"

My green emerald eyes scanned his dark ones. "Like I said, Fang…" I walked ever closer to him, making him back up, his back hitting the trunk of the tree, emitting an _oof _noise from his mouth. "That's for _you _to find out."

And with that I walked away, leaving a snarl on his face and a glare in his eye.

Fang's POV:

I slept in the forest that night, having nowhere to go. It was a chilly night, so I sat under a tree, hugging my knees, my head laying on top of them as I tried desperately to fall asleep, but failed from the cool breeze that swept over me.

Ever was probably in some fancy hotel while I was here all alone, with nothing and no one but myself.

The next day, at three o'clock, I was interviewing Aaron Lite, the blackbelt. After a long, boring interview session, I finally officially let him in. Three was enough for me, I didn't like big crowds anyway—even though in the Flock we had six, including Total. If we included Dylan it'd be seven…but I didn't consider him a member of the Flock, anyway.

Ever and Aaron met, and they didn't immediately start bickering like Ever and I did.

Aaron had long, dirty blond hair that stopped just short of his hazel eyes, and a cocky smirk accompanied his face.

Because he was reading my blog he already knew about the School and the wings and whatnot so I had nothing to hide.

"So where do you sleep?" He asked, as Ever, Aaron, and I stopped to get some lunch that he said was "on him".

"Anywhere. A tree…an alley…whatever is available," I replied, stuffing myself with McDonald's french-fries.

He nearly spat out his soda. "Really? Aw, man, that sucks. You can stay at my place if ya want."

I cocked an eyebrow. "And where exactly is your place?"

"Er…not too far from here, really. Maybe about two hours?" A slow grin appeared on his face. "The lovely lady can come if she wants, too."

The "lovely lady" narrowed her cat-like green eyes and said, "In your dreams."

I wondered why I started to dislike this guy already.

~So I guess its going pretty good…but this is just pretty much an intro to the to all the new characters, so it'll get better next chapter, when the actual plot moves along! Tell me EVERYTHING you think so I know where this should go and stuff…Oh, and every time you read this, but don't review, Barney will haunt you for the rest of your life O.O


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Go For A Walk

A/N-Oopsie! I realized in my previous chapter that I made a mistake. It said that there was _six _members of the Flock including Total, but actually, including Total there's seven. My bad =P

My eyes slowly flutter open to register the fact that I was actually on a bed. A _real _bed. Not a tree. But even though I was in immense comfort, something felt out of place.

The silence.

Usually when I awaken I hear soft, even breathing next to me, and I open my eyes to see brunette/blond hair draped about a firm face, that even scowls in it's sleep. There was never just still, eerie silence that brings me to realization that I was truly alone now. I didn't have a family, or love. I was alone.

And the silence was haunting me.

The door opened and in came Aaron, smiling as his bedhead-hair spiked about him. "G'morning," he said. "Sleep well?"

I sat up and stretched, yawning. "Somewhat."

"Well, I've got breakfast made. Ya comin'?"

I slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, slipping out of bed and down to the kitchen where, to my surprise, the most delicious looking breakfast was displayed out before me.

Fluffy pancakes stacked atop each other were on a plate with a small square of melting butter on the top, with creamy maple syrup falling off the sides. Hoards of blueberry waffles were on plates along with French toast and regular toast with jelly and butter.

This guy was my new best friend.

I dove in and left no remainders, and while I was stuffing myself silly with pancakes the front door opened and in stepped Ever. Once she caught sight of me she lifted a perfect brow. "I assume you're hungry?"

Butter was all around my lips making me look like some animal with rabies.

I swallowed and then sarcastically said, "Ha-ha. What're you doing here?"

"I came to ask you a question, actually."

"And what would this question be?" I wiped my mouth off.

"What is our first task…boss?" She said the word as if it pained her.

I thought about it.

Max would have an answer right away, whether it was sensible or not. But I was stumped. I had no idea how to reply, because I didn't really have a game plan.

"Um…we'll see when more things unfold." I cleared my throat.

Aaron smiled a full-toothed smile and nudged me with his elbow. "You don't have a plan!" He said in a sing-song voice. "Mister boss is stumped without his Maxy-Waxy!"

I punched his arm and he laughed like it didn't hurt, but I saw how he rubbed his arm when he turned his head.

Ever noticed, too, because she giggled and then said, "You seriously don't have a plan?"

I rolled my eyes. "Not yet. But I will. Believe me." I knew I was lying to myself.

"Well, walking always helps me think. Wanna go for a walk?" Ever asked, looking directly at me, though I knew she meant all three of us.

My expression was blank but I shrugged a shoulder while Aaron said, "OK!"

So, we headed out the door, walking to God knows where. I just followed Ever as she walked ahead of all of us, as if _she _were the leader.

Aaron smiled as he stared at her goofily.

We caught up to her and she was staring at the sky with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, those are clouds. And that's the ground! Oh and over there is a bench!" Aaron stated sarcastically, in turn receiving another punch from Ever.

"Why does everyone do that?"

"Gee, I wonder…," I muttered under my breath, rolling my eyes.

"I was just observing that it looks as though it'll rain today," Ever stated simply, averting her eyes.

"And?" I asked, an eyebrow arched.

"I don't like rain."

I looked at her skeptically but shrugged it off. I didn't have the energy to care.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know. Is there a place in particular you have in mind?"

"No, it's just…"

And then thunder boomed and Ever's skin went pale. She looked as though she had just encountered a ghost.

"Something the matter…?" I asked. "You okay?"

"Fine. I just…should be heading home. Bye." Before she could race off I grabbed her arm, raising an eyebrow. "You look scared," I said obviously.

She jerked her arm away. "I'm not. Bye, now."

Ever was about to race off when Aaron stepped in front of her. "You're acting weird."

"And you _look _weird. Are we done now?" She stepped around him and raced off just as the first drop of rain made contact with the ground.

What the heck was her problem?

A/N: Short chappie, I know. I'm lazy and have somewhat of a writer's block…Meh xP don't you just hate those? Anywayzz, review! :D


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner

A/N: my little author's note at the end of this chapter is important-ish, so be sure to check it out! :3

"Ever, are you okay?" I knocked on her door softly, hearing no response. Putting my ear to the door to the hotel room she was staying in, I didn't even hear any sounds. Was she in there?

And then finally a voice, "Fang?"

"Yeah, it's me. Are you alright?" I wondered why I even cared, or why I was even remotely curious. I think it was wonderment rather than actually caring for what happened in this girl's life.

"I'm fine. Go away," I heard her voice say.

My eyes narrowed. Her telling me to go away made me want to stay all the more. Yeah, I'm immature like that.

"What's going on? Why'd you run away like that?"

"Are you always this nosey?"

The smallest of smiles tugged at the corner of my lips. Yes, yes I am, I thought.

"Just tell me what's going on. Why are you acting all…suspicious?" It was the best word I could think of at the moment—there was just nothing else to describe her behavior.

The door was thrust open, catching me by surprise. We were only a few centimeters apart; I hadn't realized I was so pressed against the door.

The smallest hint of a blush tinted her tan skin and she stepped back slowly. "Why are you here, Fang?"

"I was just…confused. What's going on with you? Why'd you run away from us?" I looked at her straight in her emerald green eyes. They were emotionless, like a safe I couldn't crack.

"It's a long story, Fang. Forget about it." She was about to slam the door again, but I wedged my foot in the away, stopping her from shutting me out of her secrets.

"Not so fast. If you want to be in our little gang, then you have to tell me the whole story. There won't be any secrets. You know mine," I let my huge wings unfold about me, encasing us, "now tell me yours."

Ever sighed. "How about we go get some coffee and we can have a little talk?"

"You act like you're allergic to rain or somethin'," I said, sipping the hot brew that burnt my tongue. But I ignored it, savoring the hazelnut taste.

Ever sipped her iced coffee and merely averted her eyes, saying nothing.

"Don't play the silent treatment. Tell me what's going."

Ever sighed. "I'm not _allergic _to rain. Is that even possible?" Ever laughed and I smirked. She stared into my dark eyes for what seemed like a long time but then averted her gaze, stuttering. "F-Fang, you're 98% human and 2% avian, right?"

I nodded slowly and quirked an eyebrow up. What does that have to do with anything? "Yeah. What of it?"

Ever shrugged a shoulder. "I'm not entirely human, either."

"I've gathered that much," I scoffed, making her eyes narrow at me, like a cat ready to pounce, "I mean, if you were experimented on at the School, there's no way they'd let you out being 100% human."

She scoffed and said, "Either way, there's no way they'd ever even _let _us out. I had to escape just like you and your little buddies."

"Right. You never really told me how you escaped." She was so secretive, so closed off. I didn't know anything about her, but here I was, entirely trusting her for some odd reason I couldn't put my finger on.

"Well, I kind of…Never mind." Once again she averted her gaze, and it set me on edge. Why couldn't she look me in the eye? For God's sake, why can't she _tell_ me anything?

I grabbed her arm, squeezing enough to make her wince. Ever turned her head to stare into my eyes and they were void of any emotion. I glared at her. "Look me in the eyes and tell me exactly who you are."

Ever's lip quirked up in a smile. "Fang, I'd rather just show you."

"When exactly?" I grew impatient. "I mean, _before_ the world ends! And, who knows, that's probably much closer than you think."

"I understand. Don't worry." Ever winked at me. "When the time is right."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't see what the big deal is!"

Ever stood up and smirked at me as she leaned across the table, her face inches away from mine. I couldn't help but feel a scarlet blush make it's way up my cheeks, my eyes widened by only a miniscule amount.

"Patience, Fang," She breathed, her breath smelling like delicious mint. "I just love games." And with that, she made her way out the door, leaving me alone, blushing in my chair.

It was that night Aaron invited Ever over to his house for dinner. That meant I had to put up with her too, since I _was _living with him now.

We all sat at the long dinner table, looking bug eyed at the mouth watering steak that lay on our plates.

"Well, guys, dig in!" Aaron declared as I dove into my food whereas Ever elegantly cut it and stuck small amounts into her mouth.

I gulped down some of my water and my eyes met with Aaron's. He gave the smallest of nods and I started to execute my plan. Well, not so much a plan as it is sabotage.

"So, Ever," Aaron started, making her emerald green eyes snap to look at his hazel ones. "Why exactly are you afraid of water?"

Ever rolled her eyes and swallowed before she spoke. "I'm not _afraid_. I just don't like it. If you hate corn does that mean you're afraid of it?"

"But I like corn," Aaron said, making me snap my hand to my forehead.

"That's not the point, idiot." Ever took a gulp of her water, and I realized she was being careful not to make it touch any external part of her body.

"But why don't you like getting wet?" Aaron prolonged, Ever looking more annoyed by the second.

"I just don't. Will you shut up and eat now?"

Aaron nodded at me and I "accidentally" whacked my glass of water across the table, making it fly everywhere.

Ever let out a yelp as it splashed all over her body. Her jaw hit the floor and she gave me such a glare it looked as though it she was trying to burn a hole right through my chest.

"Fang! What the hell!" She cried.

"Sorry, accident." I smirked.

Ever pushed back her chair and raced for the bathroom door as I followed her. But I was too late and she slammed it in my face and locked it.

Why was she so desperate to leave us? Just what was she hiding?

I tried to open the door but it was useless. I rattled the knob and kicked and punched, but it was to no avail.

I couldn't see her feet so I knew she was trying to get out of vision of the door.

"Ever!" I screamed. "What're you doing? Come out!"

"No!" She cried. "Go away, Fang, you jerk!"

I sighed. "What're you hiding? Why don't you just let me in?"

There was silence and I couldn't hear any sign of movement in there. "Ever! Ever!"

Aaron came over and pursed his lips. "You sure this was a good idea? She seems angry."

"Really? I thought she seemed delighted!" I stated sarcastically, earning me an angry look from Aaron.

"Just to let you know, Ever," Aaron called, "this was Fang's idea."

I punched him. "Shut up, dude."

More of that agonizing silence filled the room and I wondered if she was still even in there.

"Ever?" I said, knocking softly. I sighed. "Ever, I'm sorry. Will you just come out?" More silence. "Ever?"

My heart started to beat rapidly in my chest. Was she okay? Was she even in there? Why wouldn't she answer? Was she, like…melting because I threw water on her or something?

I laughed mentally at myself. Yeah right.

I tried to open the door again, a little more violently, and I broke the lock. The door swung open.

I stood outside and took a deep breath, hesitantly walking inside with Aaron following not short behind.

And what I saw made my heart stop suddenly.

A/N: dun dun dunnnn! Cliff hangers! Don't you love 'em? hehehe I'm so mean…xD for me to update I must get at least 3 reviews! See how mean I am? =P Oh, and whoever guesses what she is correctly before the next chapter will become a character in my fanfic! I'll just message u and u'll tell me ur real name, and u can make the character look however you want! And they will make an important appearance in my fanfic! And who knows, you might just be able to huggle Fang xD


	6. Chapter 6: Ever Revealed

A/N: Sorry for the little hiatus thingy. You know, school and junk. Haha, well R&R! (:

Ever was there, lying in a tub, an extravagant tail in place of her legs. The scales were a beautiful shining, metallic, green speckled with orange. A scaley bikini was in place of her shirt, the same colors of her tail, and she sat there, wide-eyed, her mouth dry and unable to speak.

And I was feeling the same way.

Aaron was the first to break the silence. "Whoa," he breathed, "You're a…a…"

I quirked an eyebrow up, gulping to try and swallow the lump that had formed in my throat. "A mermaid…?" I asked, not believing the words I had just uttered out of my mouth.

"Well…98% human and two percent—"

"Fish?" I interrupted.

"Well you're a bird!"

Fair enough.

"But, yeah, basically I'm a…mermaid." Ever's flesh had a sort of shimmer to it, somewhat luminescent.

She is a creature of the sea, and I'm a creature of the sky. We lived in two different worlds.

Aaron's jaw hit the floor. "Oh my God, you're a real…real mermaid!"

I blinked, not sure what to make of this. "Well…how do you turn back?"

"I have to completely dry off. Hand me that towel, would you?"

I threw the black towel at her and she caught it, rubbing herself free of all the water on her body. When she was completely dry, the tail disappeared in a shimmer of light, and she was back in her regular jeans and t-shirt.

Ever stood, eyeing us.

"Why didn't you want to tell us?" I asked. "Why keep it a secret?"

"I don't know…You're a bird and I'm a fish, its just…too different, I guess…? And I like the guessing game." She gave me a sly smile that sent my blood boiling.

I pursed my lips. "I wouldn't make fun of you, you know."

Ever averted her emerald green eyes and mumbled, "I know."

"Well now that this weird situation is out of the way, want to finish dinner?"

We both looked at him with narrowed eyes that said "now's not the time". But when we heard Ever's stomach rumble, both of them burst into a fit of laughter as I stood there void of emotion as usual.

After we finished dinner, Aaron fell asleep.

Ever and I were out on a moonlit walk, ignoring the awkward silence that was between us.

Finally, when she spoke, she said, "Do you have a plan now, boss?"

"Truth be told…no, not yet." I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "That was always Max's job. She was the leader…the sister to us all, the best friend to us all, and my love. And now…" I sighed again. "I just can't stand being away from her."

"Well then, why'd you leave?" Ever asked in a soft, whispering voice.

This first thing that popped in my head was: Dylan.

"I don't want to talk about it," I muttered.

Ever nodded slowly, putting her hands in her pocket. "Back in California, I had a boyfriend, too."

"Had?" I quirked an eyebrow up.

"Yes, had. One day, he was fed up with me not telling him why I always avoided water. So he pushed me in the ocean." Ever averted her gaze to the stars. "He saw me turn into a mermaid and called me a freak. I've never seen so much fear in one person's eyes. He ran away, and never came back."

I looked at Ever till she tore her gaze from the stars and stared back into my eyes.

"I'm sorry. That's horrible," I said to her.

She shrugged a shoulder, as if trying to shrug of the sadness I knew she was feeling inside. "Oh, well. It's over. He was a douche anyway."

I chuckled, which in turn made her smile.

After long moments of silence Ever said, "You still love her, don't you?"

My hands were in my back pockets as we walked as if he had nowhere to go. "Yeah," I finally said, "I can't stop thinking about her. But I know she hates me now, after what I did to her."

Ever shook her head, the silver glow of the moon turning her dark strands of her a glowing silver. "If she truly loved you, she could never hate you. No matter how much she would make herself believe she did, she never would feel that way inside."

I looked at Ever and with emotionless eyes, but inside I started to feel something different. I pursed my lips and stared at the ground. "Yeah," I breathed. "Hope so."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked at Ever to see her smiling. "Trust me, Fang."

I nodded slowly. "I do, Ever."

A small smile reached her lips and soon her hand on my shoulder slowly made it's way to my hand, her fingers beginning to intertwine with mine.

This sent my heart racing, but I didn't deny it. I squeezed back, and we continued walking, her hand feeling so warm in my mine.

"You know, I think I might know what we could do for our first mission." Ever looked at me hopefully.

"And what is this idea of yours?"

"We should break into the School, and let free everyone they have held captive there. I mean, you and I both know how much of a living hell it is there. They shouldn't have to put up with it, either."  
I stopped short, mulling this over for a little, chewing on my upper lip.

That wasn't a bad idea.

In fact, it was a great idea.

A grin that could shame a clown started to grow. "Ever," I said, her eyes scanning mine, "You're a genius."

A/N: Yeah, short chappie. And it sucked. But I promise it'll get better! BTW, the winner of that little contest thingy is Sayain Danika! Congrats! Review, or Dylan will be happy. And we don't want Dylan happy, now do we? –Gets evil looking in eye—


	7. Chapter 7: the School

**A/N: sorry about the long wait, again. You know, school and crud and how annoying it can be :/ oh well. Enjoy! I really love this chappie ^_^**

Ever and I pretty much ditched Aaron. Well, it's not like he can fly…what else could we have done? None of us wanted to carry him.

I flew over the ocean while Ever swam in it looking immensely beautiful with her metallic tale behind her.

…Wait.

I didn't just say that.

Moving on.

We were flying/swimming to the School to initiate Ever's ingenious plan. Well, not so much ingenious as it is an excuse to finally do something with this new gang of ours.

We'd been traveling for hours now and we were nearly there. My heart was racing in my chest. We were purposely going to the _School_. The place that held all the living nightmares and memories of my hideous childhood.

A cold finger rain down my spine and I shivered. Just _thinking _about it makes my blood run cold.

We finally reached it.

Ever crawled to shore and when she finally dried off her human legs returned.

"We're here," She said unenthusiastically.

"Woo-hoo," I merely said in the same tone. "Are you ready?" I looked at her in her emerald green eyes as she nodded slowly.

"Think so."

It was late at night, or early in the morning, so now the Whitecoats were letting all their "experiments" rest. It was the perfect time to break in.

We had to crawl through the air-vents to get in, which was utterly crowded. I was smooshed up against Ever the entire time; it was quite humiliating.

Finally we broke down a vent and crawled out, landing inside a janitor's closet.

Once we landed on the ground, Ever looked around, heaving in and out savoring the air after finally being in such cramped room for so long.

"A closet?" She asked, an eyebrow arched.

I tried opening the doorknob, but to my horror, it was locked. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No. Just, no." Ever pushed me over and tried rattling the doorknob while I shushed her in warning of anyone hearing us.

"No! I _refuse _to be stuck in here!"

"Who are you telling that to? The door? Let me tell you, it won't listen. Just stay calm." It's a freaking _door_. I've fought much worse. I could easily break the thing down, but I just didn't want to be too loud. But I guess it left me no choice.

I kicked down the door, and it made a loud _thud _noise that seemed to echo of the walls.

"Let's get out of here, fast." I didn't know where to, but we just had to get out of that certain area fast in case anyone had heard.

We took random lefts and rights in hopes of magically stumbling upon the lab where they kept the experiments, but of course, we aren't that lucky.

"Where are we going, Fang?" Ever asked eventually as we walked down a long, dark hallway.

I shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know. But don't worry, we'll find the lab."

We continued to trudge down the seemingly endless hallway.

"It's dark. And scary. And we're lost. And I don't see an air-vent. And I'm hungry."

"That's just dandy. You know how much I care? I care so much that I'm putting your hunger as my first priority instead of these people's lives. That's how much." Ever rolled her eyes at my sarcasm as I scanned the hallways in hopes of finding the door that lead to the lab. It didn't happen.

My heart stopped. I heard footsteps turning the corner.

Ever was about to open her mouth but I covered it with one hand, and with my other arm, I linked it around her hips and brought her close to me pressing myself against the wall and didn't move at all. And soon, we both turned invisible.

I loved that power, by the way.

As her body was pressed tightly close to mine, my lips were right near her ear. I whispered, "Don't. Move." And she didn't, not an inch. She rested her head against my chest as we stood with no space between us.

And to my horror, Jeb rounded the corner and continued to walk down the hallway.

I suppressed a gasp, but because Ever's head was on my chest so she could hear the fast pace beating of my heart and raised an eyebrow.

I suppose she didn't meet Jeb when she was in the School.

I bit down hard on my lower lip as he walked by, seeming to take forever and a day.

But finally when he rounded the next corner and out of my sight and earshot, I visibly relaxed. But we didn't move. Ever stayed in my arms, pressed entirely against me.

"Um, Ever," I said, "You can get away from me now."

Her cheeks reddened and she practically jumped away and I became visible. "Sorry. Still scared…Um…who was that?" She stammered.

"Jeb Bachelder. He's a whitecoat here. He helped us escape and took care of us for a few years, but it turns out he's a bastard who was still working for the School," I explained, my heart still racing, though I didn't know what from.

"I bet he's walking to the lab. You wanna follow him?"

I nodded quickly. "Good thinking."

So together, we slowly slinked down the hallway, keeping him in eyesight but standing far away enough from him so that he couldn't hear our footsteps.

When he turned another corner, and we peered around it, we saw that it was, indeed, the lab. My heart skipped a beat in joy.

But he didn't go in; he kept walking until he was away from it.

I suppose he didn't want to go in yet.

Ever and I exchanged glances and grinned.

We slowly tiptoed down the hallway. The door was half open, but it was so dark inside we couldn't see.

But before we went in, I grabbed Ever's elbow with a shaking hand.

She raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? You're shaking."

I just took a deep breath.

Ever visibly relaxed—she understood what I felt.

"I know, Fang. I'm scared, too. This place _terrifies _me."

I just nodded slowly and gulped.

"But you'll be okay. You're not in the crates," she nodded with her head towards the door, "They are. And we need to help them."

I pursed my lips and nodded anxiously, exhaling slowly.

"You'll be fine."

And then my heart stopped again—but not because another whitecoat was walking down the hall. No, it was because Ever was slowly leaning into me.

I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there until I felt her warm lips against mine. My eyes were wide open in surprise, but I soon closed them and put my arms around her hips as she deepened the kiss.

But when we finally broke apart, to my disappointment, she took my hand and walked inside.

And the first thing I saw made my heart break in two, even though just a moment ago it was speeding with joy.

I took a look at the first crate, and all I could breathe out was the word, "Max?"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUNN! xD don't you adore cliffies? For me to update, I need to at least get four reviews! That's generous, right? Yeah, I know, I'm evil :D haha, oh and by the way, do I have fellow City of Bones lovers? I'm sort of obsessed with that book right now…Jace –twitch-. Sorry haha, love that book! xD **


	8. Chapter 8: Max

A/N: Yeah, I updated even though I didn't get the amount of reviews I wanted. =,( Oh well...this chap is for you FAX lovers! :D

"Max? Wh—what're you doing here? Why…are you in a crate?" My heart was madly thumping against my chest. It was so loud it drowned out everything; I couldn't think of what to do next or what even to say. All I saw was Max, in a crate, looking filthy, starved, tired, and most of all…angry. Completely and utterly angry. And it didn't look as if it were directed towards a Whitecoat….she looked angry at _me_.

"Fang?" Her voice cracked and she began to cough.

I only then noticed how freezing it was in there, and how she was only wearing a few rags.

I ran over to her crate, grabbing the bars. "Are you okay? What happened? Tell me everything."

She didn't say anything; she merely looked at me with a stare that sent daggers into my heart. "What…why are you looking at me like that?" I whispered, scanning her beautiful eyes.

"Fang, leave. Now."

I looked taken aback, my jaw dropping a little as I scanned her face, trying to decode why she looked so utterly angry at me. "Max, what're you talking about? I have to get you out of here." I rattled the bars, but they wouldn't move. I tried to break the lock with my fist, but that didn't work. I needed something heavy.

"Who's that?" I finally heard Max say, and it was only then I remembered Ever standing behind me. A pang of guilt started to make its way into my chest. I just kissed Ever—how could I forget about her like that?

"She's—she's a friend." I could see the hurt and disappointment in Ever's eyes, but I ignored that for now. "Is there anything heavy around here, Ever? Look for something; I've got to break Max out."

Ever wordlessly started looking for something, careful to not meet my eyes.

"Fang, you're going to be trapped here, too, if a Whitecoat sees you. Get out of here now, you idiot!" Max spat, looking right into my eyes with such hatred that it made my heart drop into my stomach.

Of course she was mad. She had every right to be after what I did, leaving her like that. But now wasn't the time for her to exert her anger out to me—I had to get her out of the School! I could only imagine the horrid things they'd done to her…

Remembering everything they did to me, I shivered and tried to put the memories at the back of my mind.

I gripped the bars until my knuckles turned white, looking her right in the eyes. "Max, I know you're mad," I whispered, watching her avert her gaze with drawn eyebrows, a scowl on her face, the scowl that I'd missed oh, so much. "But now isn't the time. You can't just stay here in the School. I'm getting you out, and then you can kick my ass, okay?"

That seemed to make the smallest of smiles appear on her face. "Fine."

Ever came back with what looked like a rusted pole. She thrust it to me without a word, pursing her lips and trying not to look at the other horrid things that were in the crates.

"Is the rest of the Flock here, too?" I asked Max, watched her shake her head, making her blond hair bounce.

"No. Just me. I'll explain later."

She was using short, choppy sentences. That's how I knew she _really _didn't want to talk to me.

Gathering all my strength, I hit the lock as hard as I could with the pole, and it broke off.

She opened in the crate door and it made a loud screeching noise. And at that moment, Jeb Bachelder walked in.

I cursed under my breath as his widened eyes took hold of the scene playing out here.

"Fang…what're you?"

But before he could finish the thought, I said the familiar phrase that Max knew so well. "Up and away, guys." I picked up Ever bridal style, making her yelp in surprise, as my black-as-night wings snapped out. Max snapped out her familiar, beautiful brown-and-white-speckled wings. She looked weak, as if she couldn't fly that long, but we had to at least get far enough away from the School.

Jeb ran towards us but we took off, breaking through the ceiling and flying away.

The familiar feel of flying with Max through the sky took over me, and I couldn't help but stare at her. The way the sunlight shined through her hair, turning it a beautiful golden, the way her face looked fierce and determined. She was beautiful, even though she was filthy and dirty. But that was the way I knew Max—we never really got to shower often as part of the Flock. So her dirtiness only accompanied the familiar feeling of being with Max.

She turned to look at me, scowling. "What? What're you staring at me for?"

I merely turned my head and continued to fly. Ever was gripping onto me like I was her lifeline—and I pretty much was right now. It's not like she could save herself if she fell to the ground underneath.

"So who is that chic?" Max said, polite as always. "You called her 'Ever'?"

Ever raised an eyebrow. "'That chic'?" She looked up at me to raise an eyebrow. "I can tell why you love her."

I scowled down at her, then looked back up at Max. "She's…part of my new 'Flock'. Except…you know…it's not a Flock."

"New Flock? What're you talking about Fang?" Max asked. I could hear the anger creeping up in her voice.

"Well I wasn't going to let you do all the saving when I was away from you. I gathered my own group-thing. I don't know what to call it yet, though."

Max sighed heavily and didn't reply, which was odd for her. She'd usually tell me off, screaming about how pissed she was at me. She was never just _silent_. That means she really _was _angry at me, and not in a kidding sort of way. Max really hated me.

And Ever seemed quite unusually silent, too. Though, it wasn't surprising that Ever would be mad at me. I mean, I just kissed her, and then found the girl I was actually in love with.

All of a sudden I heard Max groan. I looked over to her, and she was clutching her sides in great pain, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Are you—?" But before I could finish my sentence, her wings folded in on themselves, and she started dropping to the ground like a rock.

"_Max_!" I called.

I did an aerial dive for her, flying as fast as I could to reach her before she'd reach the ground.

My hand was inches away from her leg, but it was so hard not to fall along with her with Ever in my arms. And it didn't help that she was screaming like a banshee.

My fingers wrapped around Max's ankle and I sighed in relief. I threw her over my shoulder, and it knocked the breath out of her with an _oof_.

With both of them in my arms, it was hard to fly in a straight line. I had to find a cave or something to stay in for now, to let Max regain her strength.

"There," Max said, pointing.

I followed her finger to see a small indentation in the line of cliffs to the side.

I sighed in relief and flew over to it, throwing them inside as they cried out in pain. I collapsed on the cool rock surface, breathing out, rolling my shoulders. "Damn, you two are heavy…" I muttered.

Ever sat up, hugging her knees, looking away.

Max leaned against the cave wall, refusing to meet my eyes.

Great. I had two mutant freaks who hated me at the moment.


	9. Chapter 9: Alone

A/N: I wouldn't blame you guys if you hated me. I shall allow you to skewer me with pitch forks if you wished… DAMN. It's been a year! Like, an entire year since I updated. You would not _believe _the writer's block I had. Seriously. I haven't written a THING over a year. Except for poetry and chiz, but that doesn't count. So…sorry if this chappie sucks. I'll give you all apology cookies :3

Ever's POV: 

I should be happy, right? I haven't known Fang for very long, but I had known him enough to know that he'd been unhappy. The look in his eyes…they were always cold. But there's a difference between a closed-off personality, and sadness. And when you look into those eyes close enough, its not hard to spot his depression.

So I should be happy he just found the girl he's in love with. I should be happy for him.

But I've always been the selfish type.

I can't deny my feelings for him. I can't deny the way my heart skips a beat when I see his smirk. I can't deny the way a smile breaks out on my face when we talk. I can't deny the way I felt completely and helplessly in love when our lips touched. I can ignore these things—but I can't make them go away.

I sat with my back pressed against the cold rocks, my knees to my chest. I stared at my toes, not looking anyone in the eye. I felt the weight of Max's stare on me, but I didn't look up. I didn't want to hate her. Really, I didn't. But I couldn't help it. The love in Fang's eyes is so plain to see when he looks at her.

A shadow loomed over me and I looked up to see Fang staring down at me. I turned away.

He sat down next to me, but didn't say a word.

The tension and the silence was animate. I could practically feel the way I wanted words to erupt from within me, just so I could talk to him. I wanted to say something, but I didn't know what.

"Hey," he finally said, his voice low. "You okay?"

I always put up such a tough girl façade. I've always had this "I don't give a crap" attitude, but on the inside I was such a girl. I hated that about me.

"Fine. What're you with me for? Go talk to Max. You haven't seen her in forever."

There was no reply for a while, and I dared to look up and his emotionless mask of a face, looking at the rocks.

Without a single word, he stood up and walked over to Max, and I was once again alone.

Max's POV: 

I refused to look at Fang. I refused to speak to him, I refused to look at him, I refused to breathe in his general direction.

So when he sat next to me, it was no surprise that I stood up and began to walk away.

His hand snapped up to grab mine, but I forcefully pulled away.

"Wait, Max, please," He said, standing up and grabbing my elbow, whirling me around.

"What do you want?" My voice spat venom, so much so that he flinched.

"Max…please. Don't…why are you so…" he was at a loss for words, and it made me feel triumphant that he was.

"Why am I so _what_? Mad? Pissed? Upset? Gee, let me think. Perhaps it was the way you _left _me after I'd just saved your life. Perhaps it was the way you so easily moved on from the Flock and began to make your own little group. Perhaps it was the way you so easily moved on from _me_ with…with her!"

Ever looked up, hurt filling every inch of her eyes. Standing up, she walked up to me and looked me right in the eye. I didn't waver. I met her hard-as-stone gaze with my own.

"Excuse me? So what, you're mad at me now?"

Fang just stood in between us, eyes wide, still shocked that I'd just said what I did.

"I'm not mad at you. I don't even know you," I told her, her arms crossed.

"Max I didn't just _move on_," Fang started. "You have _no idea_ the pain I went through being away from you." His voice was a raspy whisper, as if saying what he felt and showing his emotions physically pained him.

I said nothing.

Stepping closer to me, he put his hands on his arms. "It was the most painful thing I've ever done…"

"You leaving me was the most painful thing that ever happened to me. Did you honestly think I wouldn't be mad? You _left _me Fang. I'm sorry but…" I looked away, and stepped back from his arms. "I'm not opening myself up to that pain again."

Opening my wings, I jumped off the cliff, letting the wind catch my wings as I flew upward, my tears flying off my face as the wind pressed my cheeks.

Fang's POV: 

My arms felt so empty after Max pulled away. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. There was an animate pain in my heart from where I knew, I honestly _knew _that she no longer wanted to be with me.

A hand was on my shoulder then, and I looked back to see Ever. She said not a word, but just pursed her lips, and backed away, walking deeper into the cave.

And so I was more alone than ever before.

**A/N: **I AM SOOO SORRY DARLINGS. I shall never ever "ever" (;D get it? It's punny) leave you without a chapter for so long again. Feel free to leave hate comments, I understand. BUUUUUUUUT **do **leave comments so I know that all you guys haven't left me 3 :3 pretty pweeze?


	10. Chapter 10: I'm Sorry

A/N: Hey, darlings. Look at me… updating quick and shtuff C: NOW TIME FOR SOME FREE ADVERTISEMENT: Skyrim. Skyrim. Skyrim. OHMAGAWD. I'm a video game nerd. I apologize. Oh. And…I have a Tumblr. My blog's cute if I say so myself… ;D follow me?hinnerz(dot)tumblr(dot)com. I follow back…mmmhmm. :D

Dylan's POV:

I awoke to the sounds of running and screaming. This is not something I'm used to. Sitting up with a jerk, my head turned from left to right, taking in the scene before me.

Nudge was holding Angel, who was grasping her like she was her lifeline, Gazzy and Iggy were running throughout the house, slamming every door open with a thud, screaming Max's name frantically. Total was following them, screaming as well.

Max.

Standing up, I immediately scanned the room and saw no sign of Max.

What the hell? She wouldn't go look for Fang on her own…right? No. She hated Fang now. There's no way she'd do that. But…there was also no way she'd leave us without telling. She was like these kids' mom. She would never do that—not the Max I know.

Worry started to crawl it's way up into my stomach, and when Iggy and Gazzy came back with no sign of Max, I began to panic.

Where was she?

Max's POV:

I was sitting on the sand, letting the waves tickle my toes as I held my knees to my chest. I'm glad we picked a cave right above the ocean. The sounds of the waves always relaxed me…

Memories flooded back to the time the Flock and I went to the beach and Fang offered me his jacket because I was cold. Though I'd hate to admit it, I missed the old days more than anything, back when Fang and I were happy. But he's different now.

That's what sucks about real life: everyone goes through this process of growing up, and within it they change who they were before to the person they swore they'd never be.

He swore he'd never hurt me, but that's exactly what he did.

Running my hands through my hair, I started to pull on them. I was so damn frustrated…so damn upset and I hated this vulnerability.

"Can we talk?"

Squeezing my eyes shut and exhaling a breath of exhaustion, I didn't even turn around. I knew who it was. There's no way I could ever not recognize that silky, velvety voice.

"I'd rather not," I replied.

He sat beside me, putting his arms around his knees and staring out at the horizon that divided the blue waves with the blue skies.

"Please? We need to. I know you hate me but—"

"Fang, there's really nothing left to say—"

"No. There _is _more left to say, because you're angry at me without hearing me out!" He shifted so he sat in front of me, right in front of the waves that slowly began to catch up to us.

My eyes were looking everywhere but at his face.

"Look at me," he pleaded.

Reluctantly, my golden eyes stared in to his onyx black ones.

I've known Fang for the longest time and he was never one to show any emotion. He was the cold, hard quiet one who rarely ever left himself open to anyone.

So seeing him looking at me like this made my heart stop.

His eyes held hurt, anger, desperateness, guilt, and sadness and he looked on the verge of tears. His hands held my shoulders, and he looked at me right in the eyes. They were pleading me to listen to him, so I said not a word and allowed him to speak.

"Do you think you were the only one who was hurt by all this? I died a little every day without you. I died a little every morning when I woke up, only to remember that you weren't by my side." He let out a humorless laugh. "Hell, I never thought I could feel like that. But every time I was flying and I looked to my side, and you weren't there with that spacey smile and look in your eyes, I didn't even feel alive anymore. I _missed _you. I missed you so damn much it's not even funny. I only left because Dylan told me I was putting everyone in danger. And that's the last thing I wanted for you. I wanted what's best for you…and I thought…I thought I wasn't that. So, Max, just can you please—"

Fang's POV: 

Before I could finish my sentence, her lips were on mine. She kissed me with such force that I got knocked off my knees, I fell back a little so I was sitting with her on my legs. Her arms were around my neck, her hands in my hair. Putting my arms around her waist, I pressed her against me.

She tilted her head and deepened the kiss.

I don't think my heart's ever sped faster than it did just now. Happiness rushed through my veins like blood, and all my loneliness and despair just withered away.

She pulled back to look in my eyes, but I leaned in and kissed her again. She fell to the sand with me hovering above her, kissing her as if it might be the last time I'd ever get to again.

Pulling back, I breathed heavily, staring at her as she looked at me with a smile.

"Do you forgive me?" I breathed.

She nodded, her fingers tracing patters on my back that sent a chill down my spine. "Yes."

I smiled for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

That's when I heard a splash, and the last thing I saw the was the tail of a mermaid hitting the water not too far from where I was now.

A/N: This was for all of you FAX lovers out there! So tell me, FAX or FangXEver? BATTLE IT OUT ON THE COMMENTS, GUISE! :D seriously, just press that button..every time you do, Fang will let you touch his hair ;D


	11. Chapter 11: I'm Fine

A/N: I see that many people want FangXEver. Hmm…we'll just have to wait and see then, won't we? ;) Read onward, darlings!

Ever's POV:

I knocked on the door, waiting outside with a furry coat draped over me, the hood over my head casting a shadow on my eyes. Music blared heavily into my ears to block out all signs of the real world.

Right now, I didn't want to do deal with real life. Right now, I wanted nothing more than to think of anything else_ but_ the dark, beautiful angel that I so carelessly fell for.

I should've known that just because he had wings, it didn't mean he was going to catch me when I fell.

I kept my All Time Low on replay as I awaited an answer on the door.

_Stupid naïve little girl_, I thought to myself. _Why did you ever think that Fang would fall for you? _

The door finally opened and I saw Aaron in nothing but a white undershirt and checkered boxers. He was brushing his teeth and toothpaste was foaming at his mouth. He blinked as redness filled his white cheeks.

"Uh…calm inshide," he said, which I assumed meant "come inside."

So I stepped in, shouldering him as I passed by and sat on his couch.

He ran to the bathroom and when he came outside again, he was completely foam-free.

"Where the hell were you? And where's Fang? I can't believe you guys left me like that!"

"Calm down," I said. "We went to an island, and we didn't feel like carrying you, 'cause you can't really fly and I doubt you were willing to swim that far."

Rolling his eyes he said, "Well I don't really feel like part of the 'group', y'know."

"Take that up with Fa—" I stopped short of saying his name, because right now I didn't want to think about him at all.

I can't believe I was so damn stupid to _kiss_ him. I felt like such an idiot.

"Speaking of, where is that guy?" He asked me, coming over to sit next to me on the couch.

I shrugged. "Not here."

"Obviously."

I glared at him.

"Hey," he said softly, scooting closer to me. "Is everything okay?"

_No, _I thought. _No, everything's not okay. For Fang it is. For Max it is. But I feel like shit. I feel humiliated, I feel stupid, I feel pathetic, and I just feel…sad. Just sad. I want Fang. I shouldn't—but I do. I hardly know him at all, but I think that's what's got me so infatuated with him. I'm intrigued by his mystery, by the way he feels dangerous. The dark vibe he sets off…it's just...beautiful. And I was stupid enough to think that maybe he liked me too._

But instead I said one of the top spoken lies in the world. "I'm fine."

Fang's POV:

I was back in the cave with Max on my lap, my hands playing with her hair. And though my eyes were on her, my mind was miles away.

The tail…it was Ever's, obviously. But there was no doubt in my mind that she saw me…saw _us_. Guilt ate away at my insides. I'd just kissed her. I completely led her on, just to throw her back to the ground. I felt so evil, so awful. I shouldn't though. Max was on my lap and I finally had her again. She was with me and we were together. But…I couldn't stop thinking of Ever.

I couldn't stop thinking about the way she wasn't afraid to tell me off. I couldn't stop thinking about the way she read me so easily, like no one else ever could. I couldn't stop thinking about the way she teased me, about the way she just flat out told me I got irritated easily. I couldn't stop thinking about everything about her.

And so I felt even worse.

I dropped my head to Max's back as she played with my hands.

"Are you okay?" She asked me.

I sighed. "I don't even know anymore."

I love Max. I'm not going to deny that. But…Ever infatuated me.

"What's wrong?" She turned to look at me in the eye, still on my lap.

"Don't worry about me." I gave her a peck on the lips. "I'll be fine."

"No, tell me!" She was always the persistent type.

Burying my face in her neck, I put my lips against it, closing my eyes and exhaling softly. I held her closer to me, because honestly…I just needed a hug. But I'd never say so. She held me back and I whispered into her neck, "I'm fine. Forget about it."

She did, but we just sat there in each other's arms for what seemed like forever. And that's what I wanted. To be here, with her in my arms, forever.

Or at least…that's what I kept telling myself.

Ever's POV:

Aaron and I were on a walk outside on the sidewalks of his small town. The town had a Gothic, medieval feel to it with cobblestone pavements and oldfashioned telephone booths dotted along the sides of the road.

Gas lamps shined their lights on us as we walked along, and I tried to keep my mind from wandering anywhere else but Fang.

"You look distant."

"You look weird," I replied.

"You're mean."

"I know."

He laughed aloud and said, "No seriously. Why are you like that?"

I looked up to him with a plastic smile. "I'm just kidding, you know. You look fine." A chuckle escaped my lips.

He flipped his blond, sandy hair and flashed me a grin with perfect white teeth. "I know."

"See? This is why I don't say things like that."

He once again laughed. His high-top Converse shoes smacked the pavement and we continued to walk along to nowhere. I suggested the walk, because they get my mind off things and I really needed that about now.

"Ever, you never told me where Fang was," He finally said after a few minutes of silence.

Sighing, I stared at my shoes. My long, silky black hair fell over half of my face like a waterfall and I said nothing for what seemed like forever.

"He's with Max."

"Max? Like his ex-girlfriend?"

I looked up. "Take off the _ex _part and you've got it right."

"Wait…what!"

Running a hand through my hair, I sighed. I didn't want to talk about this. At all.

"Yeah….he found her. And now they're together again."

Cocking an eyebrow up, a slow grin started to appear on his face. "You love Fang."

My eyes darted upward to send daggers at him, but he didn't catch on that he was crossing a forbidden line.

"Ever loves Faaang, Ever loves Faaang!" He chanted in a sing song voice.

My fist soon greeted his arm, and he yelped aloud.

"Shut up, Aaron. You're not even funny."

His eyes softened when he saw the expression on my face. "Oh…sorry. I didn't…I never meant to offend you…"

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it."

"Are…are you okay?"

I guess I could be titled a liar. I do it often.

"I'm fine," I lied.

A/N: if anyone has any ideas for the story, please feel free to tell me! I've got an idea of where this is heading, but I need some more ideas. Sooooo…if anyone's got any, leave a comment and tell meh! :D I'll totally give you credit if I take it. So, press that button, darlings :D


End file.
